


What the heart wants

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: a pregnancy answers one question but will it bring Sam and Eddie closer or drive them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

This is seperate from my other fics.  
Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all, especially 1x7  
summary: a pregnancy answers one question but will it bring Sam and Eddie closer or drive them apart?

 

It'd been six weeks since Sam and Eddie had woken up in his bed completely naked and no memory. Sam thought it'd be awkward for awhile but they'd fallen back into a routine. Sam had been grateful for that. She enjoyed working at the PI office. Most importantly she liked helping people.  
However, during the last few days Sam had felt really tired and food wasn't settling well. She thought she'd picked up a stomach flu or a bit of food poisoning. Then Sam realized with a shock she'd missed her period. She'd always been regular as clockwork and to miss it...Sam had tried to chalk it up to stress, but as more days went by and it didn't come Sam started to face facts.

So Sam had put on a disguise went down to a local drug store and bought a top of the line pregnancy test. She'd paid cash so no clerk could leak it to the media. It'd taken another two days for Sam to gather enough courage to take the test. Now on a tuesday morning before seven she paced her bathroom waiting for the alloted time to pass. Over the past two days Sam had realized that she hadn't been with anyone in three months. Living at rehab kinda killed the social life and besides was basically a lock down clinic. So her symptoms had answered the question that Sam and Eddie hadn't been able to remember about that night. They had done more than sleep together.  
Sam's cell phone timer beeped and with shaking hands she picked up the small plastic stick that would change her life. She read the computer readout twice before backstepping and hastily sitting down on the edge of the tub before her legs gave out. Pregnant; she was pregnant.

By nine Sam was packing a suitcase. She'd called her sister to see if anyone was using the family seaside getaway near Santa Barbara. Thankfully no one was. Sam glanced down at her phone as Monica called once more. Eddie had called once and she'd let it go to voicemail. Sam had missed a client meeting. Her head was spinning so badly with so many emotions and thoughts that she just couldn't face anyone right now. Zipping the suitcase closed Sam lifted it. She glanced once more at her cell phone. Sam picked it up a tech on her show had shown her how to deactivate GPS tracking. Once that was successfully done Sam turned it off and slid it into her bag. Sam needed space and time to think.

*****

It'd been two days since private investigator Eddie Valetik had heard from his partner. He'd become concerned when she'd missed the first client meeting. Upped to worried when voicemails weren't returned. Fear started to inch in when client meeting number two came and went without Sam and no calls or texts to say why. Fear was threatening to be full blown when even Monica wasn't getting calls returned and said Sam wasn't at any of her favorite spots. Syd had said there had been no surprise acting jobs that came up and she hadn't heard from her client. Sam had told him where the spare key was so he'd checked her house twenty-four hours in. Sam's bed hadn't been slept in. With all of Sam's clothes, and variety of suitcases there wasn't enough missing to justify a spur of the moment trip. He'd interviewed the neighbors and no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Eddie's instinct's were screaming at him that something was wrong. If she'd wanted time off Sam would've told him. Now late afternoon on a Friday Eddie was waiting for Chris Rollins to arrive. He'd kept her updated since tuesday and now Eddie could tell the detectives was as concerned as he was. Finally Eddie heard the elevator and he went to the door of his office to wait. A few minutes later Christine Rollins was rolling up the gate and stepping out. She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, traffic."The dark haired woman explained as she and Eddie stepped into his office and closed the door. "I brought Deacon's updated visitor and call log as requested."

"Thanks."Eddie said as he took the file from the detective and began to read.

"You really think Deacon would..."Chris began but Eddie interrupted.

"I don't know, Chris. Last time I saw him the judge said all men deserve to pay for their sins."Eddie said worriedly as he pushed away from his desk. "I haven't heard from Sam in two days. She missed two client meetings; new clients. She never misses those. No one has heard from her not Syd, not Monica. Berto tried tracking her phone but the GPS is off."

"If I put a BOLO out..."Chris began.

"Every media source in the country would have it."Eddie finished as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"What do you want to do?"Chris asked quietly.

"Put out the BOLO."Eddie replied gravely. "I need to know she's safe."

Chris nodded and pulled out her cell phone and placed a call. Eddie paced the area behind his desk. It was amazing how a person could become important in such a short span of time. Zeus was right he had let his guard down around Sam. If Deacon had arranged for something to happen to his partner Eddie would find a way to make the crooked judge pay. A knock on the door drew Eddie's attention and he waved Monica in. The young Asian looked tense and worried.

"There's been nothing new of Sam on social media."Sam's assistant stated.

"Damn."Eddie swore.

"They've been retweeting the pic of you and Sam kissing and the picture of her at the charity dinner a week ago has been posted but nothing since then."Monica reported grimly.

Eddie nodded his thanks and Monica stepped back out closing the door. Chris finished her call then and glanced at the PI.

"BOLO's gone out."Rollins said as she put her phone back in her jacket pocket.

"Thank you."Eddie replied as he sank back down in his chair.

"We'll hear something soon."Chris said gently

Eddie glanced out the glass wall to the main area and towards Sam's empty office. His gaze fixed on her name on the door.

"For as much as I fought this partnership..."Eddie began but words failed him. "I just want her to walk back into this office."

"With the careers we've chosen."Chris responded quietly. "We see bad every day. I know this looks like a missing person's case and it may be. But it could also be as simple..."

"She would've called me, Chris."Eddie said anxiously. "She knows how close to jail time she came. Sam wouldn't have ditched me to lay on a beach somewhere. She knows how much of her probation terms are tied up in this partnership."

Chris nodded placed a brief supportive hand on Eddie's left shoulder then stepped away from the desk.

"I need to get back."Rollins said quietly as she reached the door.

"I'll check with her neighbors again."Eddie responded as he stood. "There were a couple that were gone yesterday. I'll walk you out."  
*********

Sam had just returned from a walk on the beach. She was surprised to find her nearest neighbor waiting on the small front porch. Mrs. Elaine Keaton was a heavy set woman in her early sixties. Her blonde hair had already started to turn gray and she wore wire rimmed glasses. Sam smiled as she approached her family had known Elaine for years. They looked after each other's property.

"Elaine, how are you?"Sam asked as she came within earshot.

"Better than you."The older woman said grimly. "Do you know you're missing?"

Sam stopped dead staring at her neighbor in shock.

"Missing?"Sam repeated.

"Well not officially yet but there's a police alert out for you."Elaine said with concern. "It was just on the news. Are you alright?"

Eddie, Sam thought with a pang of guilt. She should've come up with some excuse instead of going off the grid for two days.

"Sam, are you in some kind of trouble?"Elaine asked worriedly.

Sam walked towards her and enveloped the older woman in a hug.

"No, just a miscommunication."Sam lied. "Thank you for letting me know; I'll get it straightened out."

"If you're sure you don't need anything."Keaton continued. "You look pale."

"I'm alright."Sam said with another forced smile. "But I think the walk took more out of me than I thought. Think I'll lie down."

Sam walked past her neighbor, unlocked the door and stepped inside. As she closed the door behind her Sam knew she'd have to face Eddie sooner or later. She just wished she'd had more time. But in the forty-eight hours she'd been here Sam was no closer to figuring things out. Eddie was a part of this too and as hard as it would be Sam had to tell him what was going on. With a sigh Sam pulled her phone out of her purse which was on a table in the living room. She turned it back on and after it booted; dialed a familiar number.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x07, all  
notes and summary: see part one

With infamous Los Angeles rush hour traffic it took Eddie twice as long to get to Sam's location than he'd planned. He'd been so relieved when she'd called that it'd taken him nearly a full minute to hear the tension in her voice. She'd assured him she was fine; but to Eddie it didn't sound like it. Still he'd contacted Chris to cancel the Bolo.

When he was finally thirty minutes out Eddie had called to let Sam know. It was full dark when he pulled up to the small beach cottage. Lights were on in the living room giving the place a homey feel. It was about as far from Hollywood as one could get and maybe that was the appeal. Turning off the engine Eddie got out of the SUV and locked it. As he did the front door opened and he saw Sam. She was wearing gray sweats and a light gray t-shirt, her hair was down. Even from where he was Eddie saw the dark circles under his partner's eyes.

"Hi."Eddie greeted as he reached the front door.

"Hi."Sam replied quietly as she opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "I'm sorry I worried you; I should have called..."

"Yes, you should have."Eddie said a bit more harshly than he intended. "I had Rollins looking into Deacon..."

"Deacon?"Sam repeated her eyes widening. "You thought..."

"Two days, no word, Sam."Eddie said his voice clipped on each word.

Sam flinched and turned away walking to the living room window which looked over the beach.

"I'm sorry."Eddie said as he joined his partner at the window and he reached to place a hand on her right arm. "I've been going a little crazy; didn't know what to think when you dropped out of sight like that."

"I'm pregnant."Sam blurted out her gaze still locked on the ocean. "It's yours; I haven't been with anyone else."

Eddie rocked back on his heels feeling like he'd been punched in the chest. Neither of them had remembered that night thanks to the FBI wiping their memory. They'd agreed to leave it a mystery and move on. Now, this certainly solved the mystery. A baby...wow...

*********

Sam felt Eddie tense and his hand drop away from her arm. Finding courage she didn't know she had; Sam turned and faced Eddie. The mixture of emotions she saw flick across his face took her breath away. Still the main one she saw was doubt. Sam stepped back from her partner.

"I can arrange for a DNA test if you don't believe me."Sam stated hearing her voice quiver.

"I believe you."Eddie said hoarsely. "Just a shock."

"Tell me about it."Sam replied tersely. "I've had two days and still can't wrap my head around it."

Suddenly needing air Sam walked to the back door and opened it stepping onto the rear patio. She slumped down onto the porch swing that hung from the short overhang above the door. The swing was to the right of the door and one of her favorite places. It gave a perfect view of the water.   
It was only when her vision blurred that Sam realized she was crying. She wiped the tears away with the back of one hand not looking from the ocean. Seeing Eddie for the first time since learning they were going to be parents brought everything crashing in full force. Her partner calling it a shock was an understatement. A few minutes later the back door opened and closed Out of the corner of her eye Sam saw Eddie lean against the post that supported the awning.

"I care about you, Sam."Eddie said softly. "I want to be a part of this kid's life."

Sam turned to face the PI and felt her heart swell. The gruff, loner PI she'd first met was gone. The Eddie Valetik that stood before her now was raw, vulnerable and letting her see every emotion he was feeling. Sam felt her throat close as the tears hit full force. She sniffled and tried to stop crying. Apparently hormones kicked in early. Eddie quickly closed the space and sat down next to Sam. His hands came up to her face and were wiping away the tears. Finally Eddie wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her into an embrace. When the tears stopped Sam sniffed and looked up at her partner not breaking the embrace.

"You think we can do this?"Sam asked her voice scratchy.

"Yeah, I do."Eddie responded his voice husky.

Completely drained emotionally Sam nestled against Eddie looking once more at the waves. She was too tired to think any further tonight.

"Can you stay?"Sam asked several minutes later. "We can talk more in the morning?"

"I'm not going anywhere."Eddie promised quietly.

Sam felt him rest his head on top of hers. Not for the first time that week Sam was amazed at how quickly someone could become an integral part of your life. Barely three months ago they'd been strangers. Now Eddie was fast becoming a good friend and a rock to lean on. With her whole existence being turned upside down Sam needed that more than anything. Parents, her mind echoed; they were going to be parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What the heart wants  
author:Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Sleep was elusive to Eddie that night. Sam's guest room in the cottage was comfortable enough. His brain wouldn't shut off long enough to for Eddie to sleep. Every time he tried one thought kept breaking in: fatherhood. Around two in the morning Eddie gave up. He got out of bed put on the clothes from the day before. Eddie left the cottage and walked up and down the stretch of beach for almost an hour. He hoped the exercise would wear him out; but of course it didn't. Eddie's emotions and thoughts were still in too much of a turmoil to allow his body to rest. With a sigh the PI returned to the cottage and checked in on Sam. The actress was asleep laying on her side facing the door. The sheets and comforter were a tangled mess around her indicating she'd tossed and turned before falling asleep. Stepping into the room Eddie quietly and gently pulled the covers up around Sam. He watched her for a moment longer and then left softly closing the door behind on the living room sofa Eddie left the lights off. He slumped back against the cushion and tried to stop the jumble of thoughts. Of course his brain wasn't cooperating and more memories assaulted him.

_'But you do have feelings for her?'_

Zeus's question bounced around Eddie's troubled thoughts. It was undeniably clear now to Eddie that he did have feelings for Sam. He couldn't deny that after how worried and angry he got when she dropped off the map for two days. Eddie remembered clearly how she'd looked in his bed and later wearing nothing but his shirt. His imagination could certainly fill in the blanks of what had happened on their lost night. Still the fact remained that they'd conceived a child and Eddie couldn't remember any of it.

Conceived a child...Eddie shook his head at the thought and leaned forward rubbing a hand over his face. Being a cop was hard on personal relationships. Eddie had a number of them end prematurely. Stress, worry weren't good factors for starting a marriage let alone a family. Some police officers were fortunate enough to make it work. Eddie had never found the right girl willing to try. So Eddie had focused on his career. When that had disintegrated he'd focused on getting the PI firm up and running. When that was finally successful and stable personal life had still taken a back seat. Sure he'd had girlfriends, but nothing that reached the serious point. Fewer that he thought about starting a family with. Being a PI wasn't exactly a nine to five job. Not many women would understand that and be willing to balance a family. Still Eddie had thought some day he'd find the right person...

_'That feeling, the one you get when you let your guard down? That's what life is about, my brother.'_

After Marnie was killed Eddie had shut down. He still hadn't fully forgiven himself for her death and probably never would. Starting working with Sam had begun to let life in again. She'd brought Monica onto the team and soon the office was starting to feel like family. That had scared Eddie at first; still did. Caring about people, letting them in also opened him up for the inevitable pain. People left or died; inevitable.

Now was Sam not only part of that work family she was linked to him personally. He cared about her, yes. Eddie would love his child; regardless. Still Sam drove him crazy and probably always would. With that last thought sleep finally won and Eddie fell into a dreamless sleep.

*******

Sam had woken hung over many times in her life. This was different, it was an emotional hangover. Anxiety, fear, confusion and a large dose of guilt. Glancing at the clock Sam saw it was just after seven. She got out of bed went and used the bathroom and the padded barefoot into the kitchen. As she passed through the living room Sam did a double take at Eddie curled up on the sofa fully clothed and sound asleep. After a moment Sam went to the lien closet and quietly pulled out a blue blanket. She closed the door quietly and walked softly back to the living room. She draped the blanket over her partner. Eddie stirred but didn't wake. As Sam watched the PI sleep the guilt returned full force. She'd never forget the relief in his voice when she'd called the night before. They'd clearly come a long way in four months. She hadn't intended to worry him. But after learning about the pregnancy Sam had been so overwhelmed she hadn't been able to deal with her own thoughts and feelings let alone anyone else's. Still it had been wrong to just disappear. With a sigh Sam pushed away from the sofa and went to the kitchen.

Eddie awoke to the smell of breakfast: eggs, coffee, and bacon. He cracked his eyes open and it took him a minute to recognize his surroundings. Sam was humming as she maneuvered around the small kitchen. He sat up groaning as his muscles protested both the walk on the beach and sleeping on the sofa.

"Morning."Sam greeted with a small smile.

"Morning."Eddie replied as he stood pushing the blanket aside. "I didn't think you could cook."

"My grandmother made sure my sister and I could cook the basics."Sam replied. "Why are you on the sofa?"

"Couldn't sleep; went for a walk around two."Eddie explained as he entered the kitchen and found a coffee mug and poured himself a full cup. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did."Sam replied quietly as she turned from the toaster after pulling out two pieces of toast and putting them on a plate. "I should have called before I left...I have a long way to make up for that consider this a small start."

After a long moment Eddie nodded. He reached around Sam plucked a piece of toast from the plate and went to sit down at the small kitchen table by the window. Taking a sip of coffee and then a bite of toast the cobwebs from sleep began to clear. Sam sat down across from him a few minutes later. She'd placed a plate of eggs, and bacon in front of him. He glanced at her plate and saw only dry toast accompanied with a glass of water.

"The toast helps with the morning sickness."Sam explained quietly to his unasked question.

"Has it been bad?"Eddie asked with concern.

In the little he knew about pregnancy Eddie understood that morning sickness could affect some women worse than others.

"So far it varies. This morning wasn't too bad."Sam responded as she took a bite of toast.

Eddie nodded and dug into his own meal. They ate in companionable silence. Eddie was grateful for the food and the caffeine he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x07  
notes and summary: see part one

The first ten minutes passed in companionable silence. Sam studied her partner looking for signs that he was still angry. She was sure he was; had every right to be. Perhaps all of it wasn't directed at her. Probably a good portion at the FBI for putting them in this situation in the first place. From what Sam could tell Eddie was still angry, a bit tense and more than a little tired.

Sam forced herself to eat more of the toast. The cooking smells this morning hadn't helped her stomach; especially the bacon. Still she'd got through it without vomiting which Sam chose to see as progress. It'd been worth it to make a peace offering towards Eddie. She was going to need his strength and support over the next few months.

"Are you going to keep it?"Eddie asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Sam blinked in surprise and looked across the table. Though a valid question it was one she hadn't expected to start this conversation that they needed to have.

"I know neither of us have nine to five jobs or monday through friday jobs for that matter."Eddie continued quietly.

"Eddie..."Sam began.

"It's your body and your right to decide."Eddie stated and Sam thought she heard a catch in his voice."I'll support you either way. I just want you to know I meant what I said last night. I want to be part of this kid's life."

Sam was momentarily speechless when Eddie finished talking. He was a good man; even with the rough edges. Most men thrown into these circumstances would have run and not looked back. Sam reached across the table and took Eddie's left hand in hers and squeezed it before interlocking their fingers. He stared at their hands for a moment before looking back at her.

"I have considered adoption."Sam began and she felt Eddie tense. "But that was the only option I thought about."

Sam let go of Eddie's hand and he cleared his throat.

"We can make this work, Sam."Eddie stated softly.

"Look at my track record, Eddie."Sam replied sadly as she stood and began gathering plates. "I'm just not sure I'm mother material."

*******

Eddie watched Sam take the dishes into the kitchen. He knew she was still in shock over the pregnancy; they both were. This conversation wasn't going as he'd hoped. Eddie was as frightened at the prospect of parenthood as Sam clearly was. However, the more he thought about his child the more he wanted a chance to raise it. Eddie got up from the table and walked the short space to the kitchen.

"You've come a long way in the short time I've known you."Eddie began and Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"I'm on probation, a recovering alcoholic."Sam countered her voice quivering. "And I set my fiance's bed on fire."

"You're owning up to your mistakes, Sam."Eddie replied. "That takes more courage than people realize."

"I'm scared, Eddie."Sam admitted her voice barely above a whisper.

"So am I."Eddie responded as he tucked a stray brown hair away from Sam's face. "Every new parent is."

"I don't know what to do."Sam commented sadly.

Eddie pulled his partner into an embrace and felt Sam rest her head on his chest.

"We'll figure it out, Sam."Eddie said quietly. "For my two cents I think you'd be a good mother."

*****

Mother.  
The word sent shockwaves through Sam. It was the first time anyone had called her that. She was going to be responsible for a small, tiny, fragile new life. Sam's own life was already in tatters. Eddie was right she had come far in a few months but their lost night had rattled her confidence. She'd thought she'd slipped; that her hard fought hundred and ten days of sobriety were gone and she'd have to start over.

Her imagination conjured up images of a dark haired little boy or a brown haired girl. Sam really wanted to believe Eddie that she could be a good parent. She knew he'd be a wonderful father. With a sigh Sam buried herself further into Eddie's embrace. Why was life so hard sometimes?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Around mid-afternoon Eddie reluctantly said goodbye to Sam and left. She said she'd be back to LA in a couple days. She needed more time to think and get her head straight. After their earlier discussion Eddie had been torn about leaving. He wanted to give her space she needed but on the other hand wanted to be nearby if she needed him. In the end Eddie had realized he needed time too to wrap his head around their situation.

He stopped by the office when he got back to LA. Did a few little things that needed to be done. Paid bills, payroll etc. Then he went home showered; changed and headed to Zeus's bar. He needed a drink; and a friend.

*********

It'd taken all of Sam's will power to let Eddie drive away. Countless times she'd almost asked him to stay. But if it was one thing the last four months had taught Sam it was how to stand on her own. She had to use this time to decide what was best for her and what was best for her child.

*******

"You look like you got hit by a truck."Zeus commented with concern as Eddie sat down at the bar.

"Been a hell of a few days."Eddie replied as he ran a hand over his face.

"I saw they canceled the alert on Sam."Zeus continued as he poured a whiskey for Eddie and pushed the glass towards his friend."She okay?"

"Physically yes."Eddie replied quietly as he took a swallow of the whiskey. "We've both been thrown for a loop."

Zeus motioned to the other person working the bar.

"Mark, I'm going to take a break."Zeus said.

The young blond man nodded.

"Yes, Sir."The youth acknowledged.

"Come on."Zeus said as he walked around the bar. "Let's go to my office."

Eddie picked up his drink and followed. Zeus's small office was located in the back of the bar across the dance floor and scattering of booths. Once the door closed behind them Zeus sat down on the corner of his desk while Eddie remained standing leaning back against the closed door.

"Sam's pregnant."Eddie said quietly. "Our lost night is no longer a mystery."

"That complicates things."Zeus replied softly. "At least you won't have to wonder any longer."

"Yeah."Eddie said as he took another drink of whiskey. "She's freaked."

"You?"Zeus inquired.

"Was at first."Eddie responded as he walked over and sat down in the solitary visitor's chair. "I told Sam we'd figure it out; make things work."

"She's not so sure about that I'm guessing."Zeus said sympathetically.

"No."Eddie admitted. "Sam said adoption was the only alternative she was considering. I told her I'd support her either way but..."

"You're warming to the idea."Zeus finished.

"I want to be a part of my kid's life."Eddie replied quietly.

"You can fight the adoption."Zeus suggested.

Eddie nodded his gaze fixed on the half empty glass in his hands.

"My two cents."Zeus offered after a few minutes of silence. "I've watched both of you the last few months. Yeah, you fought the partnership tooth and nail, but it's been good for you. Lost memories or not you two care about each other. It'll work out."

"I don't want this to turn ugly."Eddie responded quietly. "We've both seen what broken families does to a child."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."Zeus advised as he stood. "This is going to be one step at a time situation."

Eddie sighed and then polished off his drink.

"Come on, I'll buy you a congratulatory beer."Zeus said as Eddie stood he clasped his friend on the shoulder. "Dad."

Eddie half smiled as they walked back to the main area of the bar. As Zeus placed a bottle of beer in front of him Eddie nodded his thanks. His emotions and thoughts were like a spinning top. He was happy about the prospect of fatherhood now that the shock had worn off. Zeus was right he and Sam were friends and that was a solid foundation to build a family on. Eddie just had to find a way to convince his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

I promise this will have a happy ending. It'll just take a few bumps in the road to get there.

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Who knew long walks on the beach could be life changing. In the forty-eight hours since Eddie had left Sam had spent most of the non-sleeping hours on the sand walking back and forth. The waves helped her think and calmed her she was with Dylan they had talked about children. Of course that had been in the five year plan post wedding. The wedding that never happened. The broken engagement that had sent her spiraling into alcoholism and vandalism. Her lawyer had gotten her out of jail time by having Sam go to rehab. Now she was ducking jail time by spending six months with Eddie as a private investigator. Sam could still hear him as he vouched for her with the judge at the probation hearing.

_"She's trying. Just about as hard as I've ever seen anyone try to turn their life around."_

Yet how much had Sam turned Eddie's life upside down? Ever since Syd had dropped her on Eddie's office doorstep. He'd been obligated to see it through because of the favor he owed her manager. Eddie hadn't had to agree to the probation turns. He could've left the courtroom and left Sam to her fate. That showed how far their friendship had come in four months. He'd believed in her then. The question was did Sam believe in herself now? Enough to raise a child? To be a single parent? After a long sleepless night by the next morning Sam had come to a decision and it was time to return home.

********

Eddie had come in earlier than ususal that morning. He wanted to be there before his assistant arrived.

They had a busy day ahead with normal work stuff but Eddie still wanted to have a talk with Berto. He wanted to give him a heads up about what was going on with Sam. It could be a difficult few months ahead for everyone. An hour later the young Hispanic man arrived and Eddie waved him in to his office. Berto handed him a to-go cup of coffee from their normal coffee shop before sitting down.

"Morning."Berto greeted.

"Morning."Eddie replied. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Thought you might need it."Berto commented. "Been a rough few days."

"And not going to get any easier."Eddie muttered as he took a sip of coffee.

"Did you and Sam have a fight?"Berto asked as he took a drink of his own coffee.

"No, but the mystery of our lost night has been solved."Eddie responded quietly.

Berto was as always two steps ahead and his dark eyes widened as he quickly swallowed the coffee.

"Sam is..."Berto began.

"Pregnant."Eddie finished as he rubbed a hand over his face."Threw us both for a loop, obviously."

"Why she disappeared for two days."Berto commented quietly.

"Yeah."Eddie acknowledged. "I just wanted to give you some warning since it could be tense around here for awhile."

"Is she keeping it?"Berto asked as he leaned forward.

"I don't know."Eddie responded softly. "I told her where I stood; that I want to be a part of my kid's life."

"Tough situation."Berto said with a sad shake of his head. "Neither of you were in control, you're not involved romantically and only known each other a short time."

"I haven't told Chris yet either."Eddie admitted.

Berto winced in sympathy.

"True it's been a no strings relationship but..."Eddie trailed off with a sigh.

"You don't want to hurt her."Berto finished .

Eddie nodded as he stared at his coffee cup.

"When does Sam come back?"Berto asked a few minutes later.

"Hopefully sometime today."Eddie replied as he stood. "She said she'd stay at the cottage a couple days."

"I'm sure things will work out."Berto said with a smile.

"Enough of my drama."Eddie stated as he cleared his throat. "What's first on the schedule today?"

Berto pulled out his phone and the calendar ap and began to go over the schedule.

*********

By the time Sam got home to Malibu she was a complete mess. She was still certain of her decision but on the drive down she'd thought of all the consequences and all the conversations she'd have to have over the next few days. As much progress as Sam had made in turning her life around it was certainly not getting any easier. If anything the next few days were going to test her. Sam just didn't know if she was strong enough; but she'd have to be.

**********

Around three Eddie received a text from Sam saying she was back in town and if he'd like to meet for dinner. He sent a reply back saying he'd like to have dinner and asked where. Sam replied back saying her place and she'd order in. They settled on six thirty for a time. For the rest of the afternoon Eddie tried to stay busy and keep his mind occupied. It worked for the most part still by six he was a bundle of nerves. He said good night to Berto and left the office.

********

Sam was sure she couldn't eat a thing even though the Mexican food she ordered smelled delicious. Stress and anxiety had her pacing the living room and kitchen area. She'd long ago set the small dining table in the open concept living/kitchen area. Everything was ready.   
That afternoon she'd called an attorney and asked her to look into another probation option for her. As much as she enjoyed working with Eddie Sam knew it couldn't last. There had to be an alternative the judge would be willing to accept given the change in circumstances. The doorbell rang startling Sam she'd been so lost in thought. Forcing herself to relax at least a little Sam walked to the front door and opened it. Eddie smiled as she stepped aside to let her partner in.

"Hi."Eddie greeted.

"Hi."Sam responded as she shut the door.

"How was the drive down?"Eddie asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Not too bad."Sam said as she took the bags of carryout and walked over to the table. "Hope Mexican is okay."

"That's fine; smells wonderful."Eddie stated as they sat down.

They sat in companionable silence as they ate. Sam half-heartedly attempted to eat a taco and some rice. She mostly ended up pushing the rice around with her fork. They were both avoiding the proverbial pink elephant in the room. Finally the meal was finished.

"You look tired."Eddie observed with concern.

"Didn't sleep much."Sam said as she stood and walked to the breakfast counter and leaned back against it. "I-I came to a decision."

******

Eddie felt his heart drop at the tone of Sam's voice. He tried to remain positive but Eddie had been around Sam long enough to read her. This wasn't going to be a happy conversation.

"Okay."Eddie prompted as he stood.

"Adoption."Sam responded quietly.

"Sam..."Eddie began his voice catching.

"My life is too much of a mess to bring a child into it."Sam continued her own voice trembling.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."Eddie countered. "I know this wasn't how either of us planned this but I think we could make it work."

"I'm an actress, Eddie, insane hours are routine."Sam shot back. "You're a PI you could be on a case for days. Neither is a stable enviorment for a baby."

"We'll figure it out."Eddie responded his voice rising. "I could hire another investigator to take some of the work load."

Sam shook her head and Eddie saw the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I know I said I'd support you on whatever decision you made."Eddie stated sadly. "But I can't on this. This child is mine too; and I want to be a part of it's life."

"Eddie."Sam began reaching for his right arm.

Eddie stepped away avoiding the touch. Sam let her hand fal to her side.

"I'm fighting the adoption."Eddie declared as he walked to the door. "Expect to hear from my attorney."

Eddie left Sam's home feeling like his heart had been ripped in two.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

A month and a half later Sam sat in an early afternoon meeting with Syd. Her only career now was acting. The attorney had earned his pay and got a judge to change the terms of Sam's probation. Still it'd taken a lot of will power for Sam to not stop by the PI office. She missed being there; missed the pseudo family that had started to form. However, things with Eddie had been tense to say the least. He hadn't talked to her since that night. So many times Sam had reached for her phone to call or text, but in the end she'd left Eddie alone.

"Sam? Are you listening?"Syd asked.

"Sorry."Sam replied with a frown. "What was the last thing?"

"Need you to look at that list of tv commericals I gave you earlier."Syd repeated patiently. "Nearly all are solid offers with good pay."

"Not glamorous but may be what I need for the next few months."Sam replied as she picked up the printed list. "Steady good paying work."

"There's one from the same company you did the Italian pizza ad for."Syd continued. "They were very happy with the results."

"Good."Sam acknowledged.

Suddenly a harsh cramp whipped through Sam's midsection and she doubled over with a gasp.

"Sam?!"Syd exclaimed with concern as she stood and rushed around her desk. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sam fought to breathe through the painful cramp when another hit. With the second one she felt liquid trickle down her right leg. Looking at that sock Sam saw a small amount of blood and she froze. Oh God...not the baby...

"Sam?"Syd asked again kneeling next to her client.

"Call an ambulance."Sam said her voice thick with pain. "I-I might be miscarrying."

"Oh God."Syd whispered as she snatched her cell from the desk and dialed 911.

*******

Once at the hospital Sam had been whisked away for tests and exams. Syd stood in the lobby of the ER staring at her phone. Sam had asked her to call Eddie. Syd knew she had to. Still it was not a phone call anyone wanted to make. Taking a deep breath Syd dialed her ex's number. The PI picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Syd."Eddie Valetik began. "Can I call you back? I'm tailing a..."

"Eddie."Syd interupted anxiously.

"What's wrong?"Eddie asked picking up on the tension in her voice.

"I'm at Cedars-Sinai with Sam."Syd began quietly.

"Is she alright?"Eddie demanded worriedly. "The baby?"

"She had cramping and light bleeding."Syd explained. "They're examinng her now."

"I'm on my way."Eddie promised and the phone went dead.

Syd sighed and leaned back against the wall to wait.

*******

Sam nearly collapsed against the pillow in relief an hour later. An ER doctor, Matt Hamlin had just spent a half hour explaining to a nervous first time expectant mother that what she had experienced wasn't that unusual. Scary yes, but not uncommon. The pain had been caused by a combination of a yeast infection and stomach ligaments stretching. The bleeding was normal spotting which most women experience at some point during pregnancy. The ultrasound had spotted no tears. So everything was fine.

Syd had stepped out to see about her paperwork. Eddie hadn't arrived yet. Sam would be glad to see him. Today had put things in perspective. She'd realized in that paniaced fear filled moment in Syd's office that she wanted this baby. She wanted to keep it; wanted to be a mother. Sam just hoped it wasn't too late to salvage her friendship with Eddie.

*********

Eddie raced through the halls of the hospital finally locating Sam's room on the third floor. Pausing to catch his breath Eddie knocked. When he got permission the PI pushed open the door. Eddie hadn't been sure what he'd find and his imagination had been working overtime. Sam was sitting up in bed. She looked pale and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. Eddie swallowed hard.

"Sam."Eddie began anxiously when he reached the bed. "Are you okay? The baby?"

Sam reached over and took both of Eddie's hands in hers.

"We're both fine."Sam proclaimed with a smile.

"Thank God."Eddie whispered as he sank down onto the edge of Sam's bed. "I was so afraid..."

"So was I."Sam said her smile disappearing. "And today made me realize something."

"What's that?"Eddie asked.  
********

Sam gripped Eddie's hands needing his strength for the rest of this conversation.

"That I want to keep the baby."Sam said softly. "I'm stopping the adoption process."

The smile that spread across her ex-partner's face would've powered the space station for at least a year. Eddie let go of their hands and pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

"You'll be a wonderful mother."Eddie finally said a few minutes later in a husky voice.

"You'll be a great Dad."Sam said tearfully as she pulled back.

Eddie rested his right hand on Sam's stomach. Sam's heart melted at the tenderness in his dark eyes. He was going to be a wonderful father.

"Are we okay?"Sam asked after several minutes of silence. "I was only trying to do what was best..."

"I know, Sam."Eddie said quietly. "We were both trying to protect our child."

"You didn't answer my question."Sam stated softly. "Are we okay?"  
******

Eddie hadn't realized until today how much he'd missed Sam. He still half expected her to walk off the elevator and into his office. More than anything in those four months they'd become friends; good friends. Even as much as he hated to admit it Sam had the prospects of becoming a great PI. She'd already excelled more as his partner than he'd ever thought possible.

Now as he sat in a hospital room with his right hand over his unborn child he considered Sam's question. He'd never really been angry with her; just the situation. Eddie had wanted to raise his child. There could be a real chance now of the three of them being an actual family. Maybe not the white picket fence part but Eddie could picture a house in the suburbs. He smiled at Sam and saw relief wash over her face.

"Yes, Sam."Eddie confirmed as he reached up with his free hand to brush a stray hair from the actress's face. "We're okay."

Eddie pulled Sam into an embrace and she buried her head against his chest. They sat like that for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

A week later Sam's attorney was petitioning to change her probation terms once more. With things patched up with Eddie the actress had wanted to go back to the PI office. Eddie had assured her he'd put in a petition with the judge as well. With that in motion Sam continued to adjust to life as an expectant mother. As the morning sickness worsened Sam had contacted her doctor. Together they'd found a nausea medication that worked. Some smells still sent Sam sprinting to the bathroom but she could make it through most days not feeling like she wanted to stay in bed.

That night she and Eddie had dinner at her place. Sam was reluctant to call it a date. They hadn't really talked about what was between them before she got pregnant and now that she was Sam still wasn't sure how to define them. So she just enjoyed the night. Food was settling well, conversation was good, and they'd even got a few dances in using music on Sam's phone. When it was time for Eddie to leave they said goodnight by the front door. He kissed her several times then opened the door to leave. Sam placed her right hand on the door blocking it. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Sam?"Eddie prompted his hand still on the door knob.

"Stay."Sam suggested softly

Eddie closed the door and reached out to caress Sam's right cheek. His hand lingered there.

"Are you sure?"Eddie asked quietly.

Sam knew he was asking more than about the sex. This was moving their relationship to the next phase. Finally defining what they were. Smiling Sam leaned up and kissed her partner.

"Yes."Sam responded.

Eddie kissed Sam once more long and deep. She reached behind him and locked the front door. They made their way upstairs. By the time they reached her bedroom both were breathing hard. Clothes were discarded and kissing and exploring resumed.

"Beautiful."Eddie whispered when they broke apart.

They tumbled into bed and Sam knew this was the right decision. Waking up in Eddie's arms every day would not be a bad thing. In fact it'd be something she could get very used to.

*********

The following day Eddie saught out Zeus. It was after work hours and he needed both a beer and some advice. The night before with Sam had been wonderful. It'd also sent Eddie's thought's spinning.

He had texted Zeus before leaving the office. The bar owner had replied he'd have food and a beer waiting. Sometimes it was really good to have a friend that owned a bar. Once at the bar an employee directed Eddie to Zeus's office. Eddie reached the door; knocked and was permitted entry. Wordlessly Eddie took one of the offered bottles of open beer and took a drink. Then he sat down in the visitor's chair. Sitting on the desk was a large pizza box; Eddie smiled at his friend.

"Just what I needed."Eddie stated "Thank you."

"Sounded like you've been through the wringer."Zeus commented as he opened the pizza box. "How's Sam? No more trips to the hospital?"

"Thankfully no."Eddie responded as he took a slice and placed it on a paper plate. "I've never felt fear like that when Syd called and said Sam was in the ER."

"Welcome to fatherhood."Zeus replied quietly. "Glad she's doing okay."

"As soon as the judge approves it Sam's coming back to the PI office for the rest of her probation."Eddie continued after a few bites of pizza.

"Things going that well?"Zeus asked in surprise. "I know you called and told me she stopped the adoption process."

"Yeah, things are going that well."Eddie confirmed with a smirk.

Zeus chuckled and then took a swig of beer. Then he grew serious.

"I'm glad things are going well for you my friend."The bar owner stated sincerely.

"I'm in love with her, Zeus."Eddie admitted a few minutes later. "And it scares the hell out of me."

"Wouldn't be human if you weren't."Zeus replied. "Have you told Sam?"

"Not yet."Eddie said with a sigh as he set the empty plate on the desk. "I don't want to rock the boat. We've both been hit with a lot..."

"Understandable."Zeus commented. "Are you two going to be cohabitating? Would be easier with the little one on the way."

"Tha'ts something else we need to talk about."Eddie said as he rubbed a hand over his face. "She's practically living at my place as it is. However, it's not big enough for three."

"You'll figure it out."Zeus stated as he took another piece of pizza. "If it's meant to be; things will fall into place."

"Hope so."Eddie repleid quietly. "I don't want to screw this up."

"You two have gotten this far."Zeus offered."You'll find your way."

Eddie nodded lost in thought. It was amazing how fast life could change. Six months ago he was a lone wolf PI and enjoying being a bachleor. Now, he had a girlfriend and a baby on the way. Zeus was right he and Sam still had a lot to work out, but they would find their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Tissue warning!!

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 

As the days turned into weeks there was one argument that continued to plague the private investigator office. Berto Vasquez struggled to keep his gaze on his computer screen. Sam's office door was shut but the raised voices of the two PI's could clearly be heard in the outer reception area. It'd been two weeks since the judge had approved the most recent change and allowed Sam back to work at the PI office. In those two weeks Berto could count on one finger how many times Sam had been in the field on a case. Sam was currently accusing Eddie of being over-protective.

"Maybe."Eddie shot back. "But you need to start acting like a parent!"

Berto winced as Eddie opened the door stormed through and slammed it behind. Then went to his own office and slammed that door. Berto was amazed both of the glass panel walls were still in one piece. A few minutes later Sam left. As she turned to face him through the grate wood slats of the freight elevator Berto tried to smile at the actress. However, the tears stopped him and Berto looked away.

The office slipped into tense silence.

******

 

It was six p.m before Sam was calm enough to seek out Eddie. She'd sent Berto a text to see if Eddie was still at the office and the assistant had replied that the PI had went home. Since Sam had retreated to her beach house it was another half hour before she reached Eddie's apartment. Not bothering to knock Sam used her key and let herself in. Eddie was in the kitchen putting a few groceries away. He looked up from the breakfast bar in surprise then regarded her with stony silence as he continued his task. Sam sighed and shut the door.

"I know you think I'm being irresponsible..."Sam began as she reached the breakfast bar.

"That's one word for it."Eddie shot back as he slammed a cabinet door shut.

"I wouldn't intentionally endanger the baby!"Sam countered feeling her own anger rise.

"You know how fast things change in the field, Sam!"Eddie exclaimed slamming down a can of vegetable soup. "I might not be able to protect you and that scares the hell out of me."

Sam ducked her head and stared at the granite counter tops. As the pregnancy progressed her hormones caused her emotions to be all over the map. Now her anger suddenly went straight to sadness. Her imagination coming up with scenarios where not only would Eddie not be able to protect her, but might be injured or worse himself. Sam sank onto one of the stools.

"I'm sorry."Sam said quietly finally meeting her partner's gaze. "I just miss helping people and I feel stuck being confined to the office all the time."

Eddie's expression softened and he walked around the counter. He sat on the stool next to Sam and took both her hands in his. Sam was relieved at the contact; she hated the tension that'd been between them.

"I love that you want to help people, Sam."Eddie began. "We're just going to have to find another way to do that. I can't..."

Sam squeezed Eddie's hand as his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I've had nightmares where there's gunfire and I can't get to you."Eddie continued huskily. "You're my family now, Sam...if anything happened to either of you..."

Family. The word hit Sam like a hammer. The three of them were now a family even if one wasn't born yet. Tears began and fell unchecked down Sam's cheeks. She got off the stool and wrapped Eddie in a hug. He buried his head against her neck. After a long moment Eddie composed himself and stood. However, he didn't let Sam out of the embrace.

"I love you."Eddie said his voice thick with emotion.

Sam blinked away tears but they fell harder. That was the first time he'd told her and she could tell by the emotion in his eyes that he meant it. This wasn't because of the fight; wasn't because of the baby. It was because of the connection between them.

"You don't have to say anything."Eddie continued as he raised one hand to caress Sam's right cheek. "I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too."Sam said in a choked voice still filled with tears.

Eddie kissed her once more before pulling her back into his arms. Sam rested her head on his chest and it was a long time before the tears stopped, but by then they were happy tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 

A heartbeat filled the air of the hospital exam room four weeks later. Sam gripped Eddie's right hand tighter. They were hearing their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"It's beautiful."Sam said in a choked voice.

"Yes it is."Eddie agreed huskily.

Sam glanced at her partner and saw his dark gaze was fixed on the sonogram monitor. An expression of pure awe etched on his handsome face.

"Everything seems to be progressing normally. Baby looks healthy."The blonde thirtysomething obgyn proclaimed."Do you wish to know the sex of the child?"

Sam met Eddie's gaze. They'd talked about it as this appointment came closer. He didn't want to know and until this moment Sam hadn't been sure.

"No."Sam responded."We'll keep it a surprise."

"Are you sure?"Eddie asked.

"Yes."Sam replied as she squeezed his hand.

"Okay."Dr Gibson acknowledged as she stood turning off the monitor."I printed two pictures of the sonogram. They won't reveal anything and you'll have something for the baby book."

"Thank you Dr Gibson."Sam said as she sat up.

"Thanks Doc."Eddie added.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day. The pictures will be at reception when you're ready."

"That was so amazing."Sam said excitedly as she stood.

"Incredible."Eddie agreed as he placed a hand on Sam's now showing baby bump.

Sam leaned up and kissed her partner.

"I love you."Sam said as they broke apart.

"Love you too."Eddie replied."Ready to go?"

Sam nodded as she stood and gathered her things.

"Yes."Sam acknowledged with a smile.

They left the exam room hand in hand. They stopped by the reception desk and picked up the waiting envelope that contained the sonogram reprints. As they stepped into the elevator Sam had never been more hopeful about the future than she was now.

**********

 

Eddie had seen they'd picked up a tail two minutes after leaving the hospital. He'd done a few subtle techniques to lose them without alarming Sam. The late model black tinted glass SUV had stayed with them. He cursed silently. Eddie racked his brain to figure out who could be following them. They weren't currently working on anything heavy. With the doctors wanting Sam to avoid stress Eddie had tried to keep the case load to mundane things. A potentially cheating spouse was the highest threat potential on the docket. Eddie made one more sharp turn and cursed out loud as the SUV behind picked up speed.

"Eddie?"Sam asked anxiously as she glanced around to figure out what had caused the swearing.

"SUV late model been following us since we left the hospital."Eddie explained tightly as he took another sudden right. "Call Chris."

Sam pulled out her cell phone from her purse and started to make the call. Eddie had accelerated trying to reach the interstate onramp that was a few blocks away. He almost made it. Twenty feet from the onramp the SUV slammed into the back bumper; ramming them. Sam screamed and dropped the cell phone. Eddie could hear Chris's alarmed voice even without the phone being on speaker. Sam tried to reach the phone but the SUV had pulled alongside colliding once more.

The last thing Eddie wanted to do was put Sam and his unborn child anywhere near gunfire. He didn't have a choice now. He pulled his gun from the center compartment and rested it on his lap. One desperate move Eddie swerved and gunned the gas pedal. His SUV leaped forward almost outreaching their attacker. Eddie could hear Chris now as Sam managed to lift the phone off the floor where it'd fallen.

"Eddie? Sam? What the hell is going on?"The LAPD detective demanded. "Where are you?"

"Near the San Diego freeway onramp!"Eddie shouted praying Chris could hear him over the crunch of metal as the SUV rammed them again. "Santa Monica boulevard!"

"We were at Cedars!"Sam interjected. "They're running us off the road!"

Suddenly another late model SUV appeared on the road ahead blocking them. Eddie slammed on the brakes but not in time to avoid a collision. Sam screamed once more as they hit. It was hard enough that both airbags deployed. Eddie scrambled for his gun grateful it hadn't fallen. He glanced over at Sam and felt his own face drain of color. She was slumped against the passenger side blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. Oh God...how was he getting them out of this?

"Sam?"Eddie called as he reached for her.

Before Eddie could touch Sam the driver's side door was violently pulled open. Eddie had time to unbuckle his seatbelt, throw the SUV in park and draw his weapon. He was faced with four men wearing black ski masks and holding automatic weapons.

"You can take my SUV, my wallet."Eddie offered surprised his voice was steady. "Just let us go."

"Not a robbery, Mr. Valetik."One of the masked men informed.

Eddie held tight to his gun but he didn't dare risk firing a shot. With the automatic weapons aimed at him any stray shot would and could hit Sam. He thought he heard sirens in the distance but wasn't sure if that was his hopeful imagination. If they were real Eddie knew they wouldn't get here in time. Maybe not for him; but maybe just maybe he could stall long enough to save Sam and the baby. His hesitation caused the men to grab Eddie by the arms and yank him out of the SUV and to the ground. Eddie landed painfully on his knees. He held out one hand as he lowered his gun to the ground. It was immediately kicked away.

"Do whatever you want with me."Eddie pleaded his voice catching as he gestured to Sam's still form. "Leave her here, please."

"She is not the target."The same masked man stated.

Eddie nearly collapsed in relief. His family would be safe.

"What do you want?"Eddie demanded.

The masked men didn't answer as they hauled Eddie to his feet. He struggled but he was outnumbered. Something hard smashed against the back of Eddie's skull and darkness closed in fast. Eddie's last thoughts were of Sam as he slid unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

As a hospital room blurrily came into focus for Sam so did fear as her consciousness returned. She was disorientated, dazed, her memories sketchy. Her hands automatically flew to her stomach. Oh God was something wrong with the baby? Her last strong memory was of the fear intensified and Sam knew that this was a panic attack She sat bolt upright her breathing labored her eyes wide.

"Easy."A familiar voice said from Sam's left and a hand rested on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Sam. You're safe, you and the baby are okay. You're okay."

Sam turned to find Berto standing by her bed looking at her worriedly. The young Hispanic looked pale, tired and stressed. His shoulder length dark hair fell loose to his shoulders and he had a light beard. As Sam focused on Berto more memories came flooding back. None helped the panic attack. She saw Berto hit the nurse's call button. He was still talking to her but Sam wasn't hearing it. She was reliving the collision, the armed men she'd seen as they came along side in the other SUV, the fear in Eddie's gaze as he drew out his own gun. Eddie….he wasn't here….why wasn't he here?

"Ms. Swift."A new voice demanded drawing Sam's attention forward. "I need you to take slow deep breaths. Your blood pressure is rising and we need to get it back under control."

Sam saw the source of the voice was a young doctor in his early thirties. Brown hair, blue eyes, wire rimmed glasses, athletic build. He was standing nearer to Berto than she'd first realized. There were two nurses in the room also.

"Ms. Swift, that's it."The doctor continued. "Nice slow even breaths. You're safe here. We're going to take good care of you."

Another round of slow breathing and Sam finally felt her heartbeat start to calm back to normal. Her hands were no longer shaking.

"That's good, real good."The doctor stated with a smile. "I'm Dr. Peter Bailey….."

"Where's Eddie?"Sam demanded looking straight at Berto. "Was he hurt?"

Berto swallowed hard and looked at Bailey and then back at her and then back at the doctor. Sam had seen that look on the assistant's face before when he didn't want to deliver bad news. Finally Berto seemed to gather courage and he met Sam's gaze directly.

"He was taken."Berto said angrily. "Kidnapped."

At those words Sam's world fell away. The room spun and she fainted.

********

Berto cursed as he saw Sam's eyes roll back and her body go limp. He caught and steadied her before Bailey or the nurses could reach Sam. Gently Berto eased the actress back onto the bed and the pillows. He looked anxiously on as Dr. Bailey and the nurses leapt forward to examine their patient. At that moment the door opened and Detective Christine Rollins entered. She hesitated seeing the commotion and the worried expression Berto knew was on his face.

"What's wrong?"Chris asked as she walked towards Berto keeping out of the medical staff's way.

"She fainted."Berto explained quietly. "Sam had just woken and freaked and finally calmed down but then realized Eddie wasn't here. I shouldn't have told her yet, but I didn't see any way out of it."

"She would've found out, best it came from someone she knew."Chris soothed placing a gentle hand on Berto's left shoulder.

"I need both of you to leave."Bailey ordered not looking from his patient.

"Is she alright?"Berto asked worriedly.

"Will be if we can keep her calm."Bailey replied curtly. "I'm guessing the kidnapping victim is the baby's father?"

"Yes."Chris confirmed quietly. "They were run off the road."

"The news is saying he's a private investigator?"One of the nurses inquired.

"Yes."Berto answered.

The doctor turned and saw Chris's detective badge pinned to her belt.

"The situation is going to make treating my patient difficult."Bailey began as he ran a hand through his hair. "Understandably she's going to want to know the latest details, but her health and the baby's health is my priority. I will censor anything I think will put them in danger."

Berto swallowed hard and exchanged a fearful glance with Chris. He'd had family members who'd had problems with blood pressure during pregnancy. Until Eddie was found safe and sound and Berto refused to believe otherwise he felt it was his duty to look after Sam.

"Whatever you need us to do."Berto confirmed.

"Leave your contact numbers at the nurses's station."Bailey replied with a nod. "We'll update you."

With a last glance at Sam's pale still form Berto followed Chris out of the room. After stopping at the nurses's station Chris and Berto walked to the elevator. As they waited Chris turned to face him.

"Reason I'm here."The detective said grimly. "We found both of the SUV's used in the attack abandoned near West Hollywood. Both had been reported stolen two weeks ago from Las Vegas."

"Damn."Berto swore. "Prints?"

"Techs are still working on them."Chris said as the elevator arrived and they stepped into the empty space. "I'm on my way to pay a visit to Deacon."

"You think he's behind this?"Berto asked.

"Top suspect."Rollins replied grimly. "If he is….Berto you may want to brace yourself the odds of finding Eddie alive…."

"No!"Berto nearly shouted and he was grateful they were the only ones in the elevator. "If anyone can make it out of this; it's Eddie."

"I hope you're right."Chris replied softly. "I really do."

When the elevator reached the lobby Berto and Chris walked out to the parking lot in silence. A chill washed over Berto as he thought of the crooked judge's track record. He tried to shake away the dark thoughts. They'd taken Eddie alive when they could have shot both of them. That had to mean something. As he got into his car a few minutes later Berto realized it did mean something; it meant hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Sam opened her eyes and when she realized she was in a hospital room all the memories came flooding back. Her breath caught in her throat in a hitched sob. Tears came full force. It was only when Sam sat up that she realized she wasn't alone. The blurry image in the visitor's chair came into focus and the actress recognized Zeus. Wordlessly the older man stood and wrapped Sam in a hug.

"Eddie's going to be alright."The former cop said quietly.

Sam sniffled as her tears slowed.

"You know how I know that?"Zeus continued as he pulled back to meet Sam's gaze. "Nothing is going to keep him from his family."

"I want to believe that."Sam said softly.

Sam appreciated Zeus's support and what he was trying to do. Still with how violent the kidnapping was Sam knew the odds of getting her partner back alive.

"H-has there been a ransom?"Sam asked.

"Not yet."Zeus responded as he sat back down.

Sam slumped against the pillow. Her hands rested against her stomach and the unborn child that needed it's father. Sam sent off a silent prayer because she needed him too.

********

 

"Ah, he's back with us, finally."

Eddie struggled to focus on the images before him. He was in a large barely lit room with cement floors. He was tied to a small wooden chair. His hands bound behind him and his feet laced to the chair's legs with more rope. Eddie knew he had blood dripping down his face. He was just so groggy he didn't know which side of his head it was from. His head felt like it was about to split in two. Keeping his eyes open for any length of time caused more pain. Shoving the pain aside as best he could Eddie brought the images into focus. The speaker was a thirtyish bald man in a leather jacket and jeans and tattoos on his bald head. The two other men were twenty-something hispanics. Lean, tough and mean.

"What do you want?"Eddie demanded his voice rough.

"Speaks too."Baldy chuckled. "Thought maybe we'd scrambled your brains."

"Who hired you?"Eddie asked.

"Mystery client."The bald man responded.

Eddie sighed and let his eyes close. The pain had returned and strengthened. The room was hot and stuffy. He suspected he had a concussion combined with dehydration was not an ideal situation. But he was alive. A slap across his face jarred Eddie and caused a wave of nausea. It took sheer will power to open his eyes without hurling on his captor's shoes. An open bottle of water was held under Eddie's nose.

"For some reason said mystery client instructed us to keep you alive."Baldy stated. "We can't have dehydration setting in; so drink up."

"Why should I trust you?"Eddie bit out.

Baldy crouched so he was eye level.

"Because I earn my pay."The man replied angrily as he took a long swallow of the water before raising it once more to Eddie's mouth. "Won't get paid if you're dead."

If it was one thing Eddie had gotten very good at over the years it was reading people. His instincts were telling him Baldy was telling the truth. He nodded and opened his mouth allowing his captor to pour the water in. Eddie swallowed slowly knowing not to drink too fast. He had to get his strength back if he was going to get home. Home to Sam.

**********

 

"You're not helping."

Berto jumped a mile and nearly fell out of his desk chair. It was after midnight and he thought he was alone in the office. Berto had never even heard the elevator. Sam's assistant was the one who'd spoken and was standing in front of his desk with a disapproving frown on her face.

"What?"Berto replied. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you dozing."Monica commented her tone gentler. "You need to get some sleep; in a bed."

"Can't."Berto said firmly. "Chris sent over traffic cams of Eddie's kidnapping. The SUV's were stolen but she thought I might be able to get an image of the kidnappers. Maybe not a face, but a tattoo, a scar...something."

Monica reached around and shut off Berto's monitor. He glared at her and stood.

"What are you doing?!"Berto shouted. "Sam's in the hospital and Eddie's missing! We have to help them!"

"We will, but we can't help them if we're not thinking clearly."Monica reasoned softly. "The brain needs sleep as much as the rest of the body. You won't be any help to them if you burn yourself out."

Berto glowered at his co-worker for a long moment then sighed. He had to admit he was tired. After all Eddie had done for him over the years it didn't feel right to stop working. But Berto also knew Monica was right. Sometimes the best way to help was to take care of yourself and then go back at it.

"Fine, you win."Berto grumbled.

Berto turned the monitor back on; saved what he'd been working on and powered the computer down. He grabbed his backpack and jacket and shut the lights off before following Monica into the elevator.

"Thank you."Berto relented as the elevator descended.

Monica gave him a brief smile then slipped her arm through the crook of his arm.

"We'll find him."Monica stated quietly.

"Is that your Jedi intuition?"Berto countered.

"No, just logic."Monica responded as they reached the ground floor. "Sam and the baby need him. He needs them."

Berto was too tired to work through that and right now he didn't want to. They needed that logic to come true.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"To recap there is still no news on the violent kidnapping of actress Samantha Swift's private investigator boyfriend Eddie Valetik. The attack happened yesterday and the actress is in the hospital listed in fair condition. We will update you..."

With a frown Chris clicked off the tv in the squadroom and sat back down at her desk. She'd gotten maybe four hours of sleep and a headache was starting to form. Chris had enlisted some rookies and uniformed patrol to come in and help sift through the hours of traffic footage. She'd already sent some of the video to Berto but the more eyes on this the better. It was a necessary evil, but it was taking time they didn't have. As they worked on that Chris was dissecting all contact that former Judge Noah Chambers had in the last two weeks. She'd obtained everything she could from the prison it had just taken till this morning to arrive. When Sam had disappeared for two days Eddie's immediate instinct was that Deacon was involved. Chris knew in her gut that the former judge was at the root of Eddie's kidnapping. She just had to prove it.

 

******  
Sam forced herself to eat lunch. The food was better than she expected for a hospital. It wasn't that aspect that was scaring away Sam's appetite. Between the pregnancy and stress Sam had felt horrible that morning. She knew for the baby's sake she had to get nutrients into her body. If she didn't eat they'd start tube feeding Sam and she didn't want that. That would keep her in the hospital longer. She needed to be out of here and looking for Eddie. Sam was trying not to think of what her partner might be enduring at that moment. She refused to believe anything other than Eddie was alive. They went through too much trouble to take him. If they'd just wanted to kill; why not do it during the initial attack?

Shaking off the dark thoughts Sam focused on getting through the next twenty-four hours one moment at a time. The only way she was keeping sane was staying positive. They would get Eddie back; it was the only option.

'You're my family now; Sam.'

Eddie's earlier words echoed through Sam's thoughts and she blinked back tears. She placed one hand over her stomach. She wasn't going to let her child grow up with only one parent. They'd bring Eddie home; they had to.  
******  
As time went on Eddie knew this wasn't a normal kidnapping. He was also dead certain Deacon was the 'mystery client'. Chambers wanted Eddie to suffer and best way to do that was to keep him from the people he cared about. Deacon was going to drag this out as long as possible. Eddie couldn't let that happen; the stress alone on Sam would bring consequences Eddie didn't want to think about; couldn't think about.

The other part of dragging this out that worried Eddie was Sam. He knew his partner. She would try to find him on her own no matter who tried to talk her out of it. Sam had promised him that she wouldn't endanger the baby, but that was before he was taken. If she thought she could find him with some crazy plan...Eddie shut his eyes and sent off a silent prayer. He wanted his family safe. In order to do that he had to find a way to escape.  
**********

Zeus was in Eddie's office rewatching the traffic video of the kidnapping. He knew Detective Rollins and Sam thought the judge they put away was behind this. It was a good bet but Zeus was all about covering all the bases. If Chambers was powerful enough to arrange this kind of attack from behind bars he could've had Eddie taken anywhere by now. It was on the fifth go through that Zeus thought he saw something. He rewound it and froze the video. He picked up the laptop so he could get a better look at the screen, Yes, he'd seen the object correctly the first time.

"Berto!"The former cop called.

"You got something?"The young assistant asked as he poked his head in the open doorway.

"Need you to tech it up. The video quality of the traffic cam is horrible."Zeus commented.

Zeus pointed to the part of the footage he wanted Berto to enhance. Berto whistled and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I'm going to have to call Chris."Berto said after a moment of silence. "The police techs can enhance that a lot better than what I have to work with."

"Make the call."Zeus ordered.

Berto nodded and pulled out his cell phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 

Sam had a headache the rest of the afternoon. She tried to nap hoping it would go away. By supper it was severe enough that chicken broth was all she could manage. As Sam was finishing her dinner Dr. Bailey poked his head into the room. Sam tried to smile at him but failed. The dark haired man stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I hear you've got a headache."The young doctor began as he reached the bed.

"Most of the afternoon."Sam said with a sigh as she leaned back. "Probably stress."

"Probably."Bailey acknowledged. "Going to check your blood pressure just to be safe."

Sam tried to curb her anxiety as the doctor checked her blood pressure. He then took her pulse. When he pulled the visitor's chair over and sat down Sam's headache intensified.

"I need you to be honest with me, Sam."Bailey began quietly. "Have you had any spots in your vision today?"

"Once or twice; thought it was just because of the headache. They went away."Sam replied in a worried rush.

"You're in the beginning stages of pre-eclampsia."Bailey explained.

Sam felt her face pale. She'd had a cousin who had a rough pregnancy due to complications with high blood pressure.

"You're pressure is high but not in the danger zone yet."Bailey continued.

"What can we do?"Sam asked fearfully.

"There are medications we can start you on."Bailey said as he stood. "Most important is rest and taking care of yourself."

Sam looked down at her half eaten bowl of broth.

"I wasn't very hungry because of the headache."Sam said softly.

"We'll start you on IV fluids; that'll help also."Bailey suggested. "I know your situation is complicated and it's understandable that you're worried and afraid."

"I almost gave the baby up for adoption."Sam replied sadly. "Eddie thought we could be a family. I should've had more faith...trusted him more..."

"Parenthood is the most scariest and rewarding aspects of life."Dr. Bailey commented. "My sister just had her first. From what I've seen you have a good support system; lean on them."

Sam nodded her hands resting on her stomach.

"I'll have some fresh broth brought in."Bailey said as he headed towards the door. "We'll start you on the medications and fluids."

"Thank you."Sam said.

Dr. Bailey nodded and left. Sam alone once again stared out the window. She'd hoped to go looking for Eddie herself. However, with this recent health development Sam knew that was out of the question. She felt helpless. The man she loved; the father of her unborn child was being held captive by violent people. All she could do was have faith in Eddie's friends and colleagues

*********

"I think your Uncle Zeus is right."Sam said softly her gaze now on her baby bump. "Nothing will keep your father away from you. He'll come home to us."

"That's your link?"Chris asked as she squinted at the video screen in the squad room.

"There was only one man I knew that had a medallion like that."Zeus stated gesturing to the enlarged image of a rope bracelet on a man's wrist. "Stanley Cooper."

"Well known hired gun."Rollins said darkly. "Will work for anyone."

"Can narrow down the list."Berto said as his fingers flew over his tablet. "Cooper is a first cousin to Chambers long time staffer Irene Conner."

Chris moved to a nearby computer and began typing. Seconds later a rap sheet appeared on the screen.

"Cooper's out."Rollins read. "Served a three year sentence for armed robbery in Malibu."

"Last known address is same as his cousin's."Berto interjected. "He's part of the kidnapping. Chambers used him in his revenge scheme against Eddie."

"Still a lot of circumspect but it fits."Rollins responded as she straightened. "Let's look further into Cooper and see what other dots we can connect."

Minutes later Chris, Berto and Zeus settled in and began to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

"Thank you for coming."Sam said softly.

"Of course."Syd responded as she hugged Sam."I can't believe all this is really happening."

"Me neither."Sam commented weakly as she clung to her friend. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough, Syd."

"You are."The blonde woman said as she pulled away and sat in the visitor's chair. "You've changed a lot since rehab. "

"I thought that was the hardest thing I'd ever faced."Sam said with a sniffle as she settled back against the pillows resting a hand on her stomach."But now..."

"What is it?"Syd prompted gently.

"The doctor said I have preeclampsia."Sam explained tearfully. "He said I'm in the early stages, border line. They're trying some medications but bottom line any stress..."

"And with the kidnapping..."Syd trailed off sympathetically.

"I can't lose them both, Syd."Sam responded breaking down completely her face awash with tears.

"Oh, Sam."Syd said as she stood and enveloped the actress in another hug. "You won't. If anyone can come through this it's Eddie.'

Sam wanted more than anything to believe that, She just wanted her family safe.

**********

"You're not helping him."

Chris turned to the source of the familiar voice. For a long moment Chris wasn't sure what day it was or what time. She'd camped out in the small conference room at the station. The lead they'd had on Cooper hadn't gone anywhere. Berto had tracked down Chamber's staffer Irene Connner but she was out of the country. Chris had spent the last several hours talking with other agencies,working on warrants. So she must've misheard.

"I know that lead was disappointing..."Chris began. "I know Interpol will come through with..."

Zeus held up a calming hand.

"All I meant was that you should take a break; get some sleep."Zeus stated softly. "Burning yourself out won't help Eddie. He needs you at a hundred percent."

Chris shook her head.

"Appreciate the thought, but I can't."Rollins said. "I've gone longer without sleep, I'm okay."

"You're sure?"Zeus asked.

"Yes."Chris affirmed. "Thank you."

"Alright."Zeus relented.

"I'm working on warrant for Conner's financials."Chris continued as she motioned for the older man to sit. "I want whatever we come up with to be air tight. I want Chambers to return to a jail cell and not see daylight again for a long time."

"You and me both."Zeus replied anger in his voice. "I'll contact Interpol again."

Chris gave Zeus a brief and grateful smile then returned her attention to the files and papers spread out before her.  
*********  
It was another half a day before Eddie had his chance at freedom. He'd gotten the ropes around his wrists loose enough and frayed enough that he could slip them. The waiting was killing Eddie. He had to get back to Sam. He had no idea if she and the baby were alright. They'd promised him when they took him that Dam would be left unharmed. But she'd been unconscious when Eddie had last seen her. With an effort Eddie shoved the worries aside. It wouldn't do any good. He had to focus. Eddie pretended to be sleeping. But he was watching the hired guns. These two were the youngest he'd seen so far. Neither was wondered if Chambers had dipped into the Juvey court docket.

"Gonna take a leak."The long black haired henchman announced with a yawn."Then going to grab coffee this shit is putting me to sleep. Want one?"

"Whatever."The short haired blond grunted.

His partner shrugged and left. Eddie forced himself to wait 90 seconds. Then he broke the ropes binding his wrists. Standing Eddie realized it was faster to break the chair then unbind his feet. He smashed it against a metal post.

"Hey!"The youth protested.

Eddie smashed part of the chair over the blond's head. The young man crumpled to the ground in a heap. Eddie quickly freed his feet. Then he grabbed the kid's gun and phone and ran.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Former Judge Noah Chambers swore violently as he read the text on his smart phone. Then he hurled the smart phone against the windshield of the car he was sitting in. It bounced around like a pinball before shattering in the far right corner of the dash.

He took long calming breaths. There was still time to right the ship. He could still get what he Noah put the car into drive and merged into traffic.

**********

Once Eddie was sure he was safe and no one was following him he made a call.

"Rollins."

Eddie smiled at the familiar voice.

"Chris, I escaped."Eddie stated starting to feel the exhaustion. "Could use a ride."

"Eddie?!'Chris exclaimed in relief. "Thank God. Do you know where you are? Are you hurt? Should I send an ambulance? Do you know where..."

"I'm alright, Chris."Eddie interjected. "Here's the address."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."Chris promised.

The phone call ended before Eddie could ask how Sam was. He almost dialed his partner but then a smile crossed his face knowing that he'd see her soon. Eddie had waited this long he could wait a bit longer.

**********

The door to her hospital room opened and Sam turned expecting to see medical staff. There was a man standing there wearing light blue hospital scrubs but Sam knew he was no doctor. She'd know Noah Chambers anywhere.

Sam struggled to pull the IV line from her right arm. Her fingers were shaking too much for her to pull it free. Not that she had much of a chance of getting by the man known as Deacon. Her one chance was the nurse call button. Sam slammed it trying to get her racing heart under control.

"Are you here to take me to Eddie?"Sam asked surprised her voice only shook a little.

"No my dear, he won't get the happy reunion."Chambers responded with a smile.

Sam felt a chill go down her spine as the older man smiled. He was clearly insane. Prison had pushed him over the edge. If he wasn't taking her to Eddie did that mean that...Sam couldn't finish the thought; wouldn't. Until she had proof Sam would continue to believe that Eddie was alive and fighting to get back home.

"I would reprimand you for pushing that call button."Chambers stated as he stepped further into the room. "But that saves me a bit of trouble. This is as good a place as any."

"Good a place as any for what?"Sam demanded her hands going protectively to cover her unborn child.

"Nothing the media likes more than a hostage standoff."Chambers replied gleefully. "You might as well make yourself comfortable."

Sam swallowed hard trying to fight the overwhelming fear that surrounded her. For her baby's sake she had to stay calm. Sam closed her eyes and focused on a happy memory. What surfaced was Eddie telling her he loved her. Sam clung to that memory. There was only one option and that was that she and her unborn child would make it through this and be reunited with Eddie. After everything they'd been through Fate wouldn't be that cruel. She'd told Eddie after they'd first met that they both deserved a second chance. Sam still believed that. She knew that hope would get her through the next few hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one   
Chris was halfway to Eddie when she got a phone call from her Captain.

She had to bite back the string of curses as she listened to what Captain Sonders had to say. It was the worst situation they could face. Chris only had herself to blame.

"I should've had guards on her door."Chris commented solemnly.

"Wasn't just your call on that."Sonders responded grimly. "We thought the threat was focused on Valetik. They left her safe in the car, their were no direct threats against Ms. Swift."

"What are his demands?"Chris asked dreading the answer.

"He hasn't made any."Sonders reported.

"I won't be able to keep Eddie away from the scene."Chris warned.

"I think Chambers is counting on that."Sonders stated quietly. "I've cleared the floor and have moved in more officers."

"Are you taking me off this?"Chris asked as she made a right turn.

"No, you know all the players."Sonders replied quietly. "We need all the advantage we can get for this to end peacefully. Report in when you get to the hospital."

"Will do."Rollins replied as the call ended.

Chris hit a speed dial and was relieved when the person answered on the second ring.

"Is there news?"Zeus asked.

"Eddie escaped I'm on my way to get him now."Chris responded quickly. "I need you to get to the hospital. I'm going to need your help."

"What's happened?"The former cop asked grimly.

"Chambers has taken Sam hostage."Chris replied quietly. "I'll need your assistance to keep Eddie from getting himself killed."

"On my way."Zeus responded as he ended the call.

Chris sent of a silent prayer as she neared the address Eddie had given her. This was going to be one of the toughest conversations she'd ever had.  
*********

Eddie was enveloped in a bear hug as soon as Chris got out of her car. He winced at the pain from his ribs but ignored it. He was glad to see her too. Happy to be a free man again.

"Thank God."Chris whispered.

"I'm okay, Chris."Eddie replied quietly. "I just want to go home."

Chris stepped back and as she did her hands brushed his and Eddie cringed remembering the mess his wrists were. She saw the blood and her eyes widened.

"Looks worse than it is."Eddie insisted. "Tore my wrists up freeing myself from the ropes. Nothing I haven't had before."

After a moment Chris nodded.

"Let's go."Chris ordered. "I don't want to be too exposed here. I have a first aid kit in the car."

Once in the car Chris grabbed the first aid kit from the back seat and handed it to Eddie. She started the car and pulled into the light traffic. Eddie pulled gauze and other materials out of the kit and began to attend to his wounds. Ten minutes later once they were sure they weren't followed Chris pulled into a parking lot of a grocery store and turned off the engine. Eddie frowned as he looked around and then back at his friend. He'd picked up on her tension earlier but thought that was just from getting him to safety. Now Eddie really looked at Chris and noted the paleness of her skin and the tension that seemed to radiate from every part of her. A cold knot of fear began to form in the pit of Eddie's stomach as Chris met his gaze. Something had happened to Sam. Something was wrong.

"Eddie."Chris began gently "What I have to say isn't going to be easy to hear but I need you to..."

"Just tell me."Eddie bit out.

"Chambers has taken Sam hostage."Chris explained quietly.

Rage like nothing Eddie had felt before bubbled up. He'd heard the phrase seeing red but had always thought it was a figure of speech. Eddie wanted Deacon dead and he wanted the man to suffer. He hadn't realized he'd punched anything until he heard glass shatter and Chris cry out. He felt wind from his right and dazedly realized he'd shattered the passenger side window. Glass was everywhere along with blood.

"God, Eddie."Chris exclaimed as she scrambled for the first aid kit.

Slowly Eddie got himself back under control. The pain and the wind combined forced him to focus.

"Where?"Eddie demanded. "Where are they?"

"Cedars."Chris explained. "Sam was admitted after your abduction."

"How badly was she hurt?"Eddie asked his heart constricting. "The baby?"

Chris paused in her gathering of gauze and tape. Eddie tried to brace himself.

"She had a mild concussion but they've had a difficult time keeping her blood pressure under control."Chris continued gently. "They were just starting her on medication. Sam's in the early stages of preeclampsia."

"What does that mean for the baby?"Eddie asked in a choked voice.

"Could be born too early, could have developmental issues later."Chris explained.

"And Sam?"Eddie asked.

"Seizures, blood clots, stroke."Chris responded quietly. "But Sam knows this and she'll keep herself calm."

"He took her because I escaped."Eddie surmised angrily. "I'm going to kill him."

"Eddie I need you to look at me."Chris instructed gently.

Eddie met his friend's gaze. His thoughts bouncing between Sam's condition and knowing she was in Deacon's clutches on top of that.

"My captain hasn't ordered me off of this but I need you to think like a PI."Chris advised."I know Chambers has made this personal but the way we'll get Sam home is by approaching this like any other hostage situation."

"Just get me to her."Eddie ordered grimly.

"Eddie..."Chris began but she started the engine and put the car in drive.

"I can't promise anything, Chris. This is my family he has hostage."Eddie stated solemnly."But I will do whatever it takes to make sure Sam's safe."

After a long moment Chris nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic. Eddie knew it wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was all he could give right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Stay here."Chris ordered to Zeus and Eddie as they exited the elevator onto Sam's floor. "I need to talk to the Captain."

Zeus stepped into a nearby supply closet and found some gauze, tape and towels. Gently he began cleaning Eddie's wrists. Eddie began to protest and step away but Zeus caught his left elbow.

"Sam needs to stay calm."Zeus said quietly. "If you burst in there with blood on you she's going to freak."

"Okay."Eddie relented.

Zeus moved them to the left side of the hall out of the way of the other officers. Eddie had already picked up on what room was Sam's from the focus of the other officer's. Zeus saw his friend's gaze was locked on the door.

"Zeus, I need you to tell Sam..."Eddie began quietly.

"No, you're not startin' with that."Zeus replied sternly. "You two have a lot of years ahead."

"You know how sideways these can go."Eddie retorted.

"I do, but this isn't a run of the mill hostage situation."The older man commented as he finished bandaging Eddie's wrists.

"Chris says Deacon's snapped that he's unpredictable."Eddie continued grimly his gaze still fixed on the door. "I swear Zeus if he hurts her..."

"I know you're worried, but Sam needs you clear headed."Zeus countered.

"I..."Eddie began.

Zeus stepped in front of his friend blocking his view of Sam's room. He grasped Eddie's shoulders gently.

"Sam has proven that she can think on her feet."Zeus stated quietly. "She's also a pregnant woman. From my experience nothing is more fierce than a mother protecting her child born or unborn."

Eddie nodded but his dark gaze was still worried. Zeus released one shoulder and clasped the other supportively before stepping away. Next several hours were going to be long.

*********

Chris looked at her commanding officer in surprise as they stood by the abandoned nurses's station.

"What do you mean a sniper isn't in position?"Chris asked.

Captain Greg Sonders was in his early fifties. Slightly overweight and bald with brown eyes and a mustache that was now gray.

"Too windy for the choppers."Sonders responded grimly with a shake of his head. "And where her room's at the window is small and it's at a weird angle. Apparently it was part of a artistic design on the outside that never full got completed. We've got a team in place in the parking garage across the way to see if they can get an angle."

"Has Chambers made demands?"Chris asked quietly.

"Only to talk to Valetik."Sonders replied glancing over his shoulder at Eddie. "He up to this?"

"No, but nothing will keep him away."Chris replied solemnly.

"Let's get dialog started then."Sonders ordered. "Get Valetik to keep Chambers talking as long as possible."

"Understood."Chris said as she turned and headed back to Eddie and Zeus.

As she walked Chris sent off a prayer that this would be resolved peacefully and with no one hurt. Eddie and Sam had been through enough and they deserved a happy ending without a Hollywood twist.  
******

Eddie watched Chris leave Sonders and come towards him grim faced. He tried to steel himself for what was coming; what needed to be done. However it was all he could do to remain on his feet. The exhaustion Eddie had kept at bay for days was picking a wrong time to take hold. Sam needed him and he had to keep it together.

******

Several weeks ago Eddie had yelled at Sam about not being responsible as a Mom-to-be with her wanting to go out in the field on cases. Now that parental responsibility was touching Eddie. Zeus had told him there was nothing fiercer than a mother protecting her child. That was the same for fathers. He already loved this child and Chambers wouldn't know the kind of pain Eddie would inflict on him if anything happened to his child or it's mother. There would be hell to pay.


	19. Chapter 19

Title:What the heart wants

author: Cindy Ryan

Sam had not realized how difficult the simple task of staying calm would be. The only thing keeping her somewhat sane is that Chambers had told her Eddie had escaped. He was alive. Sam clung to that thought knowing that nothing would keep Eddie from saving them. Well except for the LAPD, but given the circumstances Sam hoped Chris could talk them into bending rules. Anything to end this faster.

The press of cold steel against Sam's left temple made her sit rimrod straight. She hadn't even heard Chambers move.

"What's this?"Sam asked as a medium sized computer pad was pressed into her hands.

"Your next role."Deacon replied smoothly."I have several news stations ready and willing to air my demands and my reasons for taking you hostage. What they'll get instead is you discrediting your boyfriend. We're both know how fleeting people's memories are. We're going to remind them who Marnie Stahr was. Then we'll go into the murky conditions of Eddie's departure from the LAPD."

"I won't..."Sam protested automatically.

Chambers took the safety off and pulled back the trigger. Sam cringed and closed her eyes trying to brace for the pain. Her free hand went to cover her unborn child. 'I'm sorry, little one.' Then the gun was pulled away and Sam opened her eyes in time to see the bathroom door splinter as Chambers fired.

Sam couldn't help it, she screamed. She'd forgotten how loud a gunshot was in close quarters. Her ears were ringing. From the hallway Sam heard shouts and running feet.

"That woke everyone up."Chambers said gleefully as he spun back towards Sam. "Now, we should be ready for air in five minutes."

If there had been any doubt left that Chambers wasn't crazy it was gone now. Prison had completely sent him over the edge. Sam felt a chill go down her spine. Chambers was going to do whatever it took to complete his revenge against Eddie; no matter who got in his way.

*******

"No snipers?"Eddie repeated in disbelief.

"It's too..."Chris began when a gunshot interrupted.

Chris and Eddie both looked towards the sound. Then Eddie heard a scream. One he'd never forget.

"Sam!"Eddie shouted as he broke into a run.

Eddie was halfway across before his brain even registered that he'd moved. Please God...no...no Strong arms grabbed Eddie stopping him. Eddie struggled against them. He had to get to Sam. He couldn't have lost his family before they really began.

Vaguely voices began to register through Eddie's panic.

"Handcuff him to something if you have to!"Sonders ordered. "I want eyes on that room! Someone tell me where that shot went!"

"Shot hit the bathroom door!"A female officer shouted looking at a monitor on the nurses's station.

Eddie felt a tidal wave of relief hit him. Zeus clasped a hand on his right shoulder.

"Captain!"A young male officer shouted to be heard above the chaos. "Look at the tv! It's Chambers! They're going live!"

"Thought we blocked media and cell transmission!"Sonders countered.

"One of his early demands, Sir."A young blond male detective interjected. "He wanted communication to the outside."

"Well he certainly got that."Sonders muttered.

Eddie felt his face pale as his imagination conjured up a thousand different ways a crazy Noah Chambers could use a live tv feed.

The image of the tv reporter had vanished on the tv screen above the nurses's station. In the reporter's place was Sam sitting up in a hospital bed looking as pale as a ghost. Her brown eyes were wide and her hair was disheveled. Clutched in her hands was a medium sized computer tablet. What had Eddie's attention and everyone elses was that Chambers had the phone at an angle so everyone could see the gun pressed to Sam's head.

"Bastard."Eddie spat.

"Those are not the eyes of a sane person."Zeus said quietly from Eddie's left.

Eddie knew his old friend was right.

"I thought his demand was to talk to Eddie?"Chris asked her boss.

"It was."Sonders replied grimly."He seems to have a new plan."

An idea began to form. One that Eddie thought might work. Though it'd put Sam at more risk than Eddie wanted. However with Chambers's mental instability he didn't have a choice. The officers who had restrained Eddie earlier had released him. He motioned for Chris and Zeus to move closer.

"Deacon just gave us an opportunity."Eddie began."He's distracted and I've got a plan to get in."

"What is it?"Chris asked warily.

"Zeus do you remember the Red Flamingo?"

Zeus nodded then shook his head.

"You don't know that all the rooms are set like that."Zeus protested.

"I saw the vents last time I was here with Sam. It'll work."Eddie insisted.

"Wait...Red Flamingo that was a club in Santa Monica that was robbed."Chris interjected.

"Guy came in through the ducts."Eddie confirmed with a nod.

"Eddie, any noise anything at all and he'll kill her."Chris protested.

Eddie gestured back towards the tv screen where Sam continued to read Eddie's past.

"I have to get her out, Chris. He's unstable. This might be our one shot."Eddie said quietly."I need to talk to Sonders."

Chris looked from one man to the other and then nodded.

"Okay."Chris said quietly and led the way back to the nurses's station.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Eddie had been surprised at how quickly Sonders had approved the plan. Maybe it'd been the earlier gunshot, or the live video feed with the gun pointed at Sam's head. Either way Eddie wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. He ran for the room two down and to the right of Sam's with Zeus and Chris close at his heels.

Sam had been talking for seven minutes. They had just gotten through reminding the public of the Marine Stahr case and the outcome. Eddie figured he had another ten if he was lucky. If Chambers went through everything that happened when he left the LAPD. Eddie had to use every precious minute. Once in the room Eddie found the wall vent on the lower left side of the wall near the window. The tv was in the corner above it and the bathroom was to the right. They'd found tools in a maintenance closet and together Eddie and Zeus began to quietly and painstakingly unscrew the screws that held the vent plate in place.

"You're not going to fit."Chris whispered anxiously.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'll fit."Eddie replied as the second screw fell.

Three minutes later the grate was off. Eddie shown his flashlight into the small space. He was relieved to see that the duct widened at ceiling level. As he got in Eddie looked back at Chris.

"Chris, if anything happens to me; that promise still stands."Eddie stated before scrambling up the duct.

"What promise?"Zeus asked in a whisper.

"Sam's safety comes first."Chris responded reluctantly. "Both of them are getting out of this if I have anything to say about it."

"Amen to that."Zeus agreed as they walked back to join the others.

******  
Sam had long ago stopped listening to what she was saying. She knew Deacon's gun was clearly visible and hoped that the public would be smart enough to know that whatever she was saying about Eddie's past it was under duress. That they'd make up their own minds and not be influenced by the crazy man holding her hostage. Then again Sam knew as an actress how much drama sells. Marine's tragic death combined with her hostage situation and the pregnancy was news story gold. Sam just didn't want it to affect Eddie's business he'd worked so long and hard to make it a success.

"Very good, Samantha."Chambers whispered. "Keep it up; the fifteen minutes of fame may get your career going again."

Sam ignored him and kept reading. She also slowed down her speech; anything to buy the police time. Her head was pounding from a headache. She tried to calm herself down hoping that would make it go away. She knew it was a sign of her blood pressure rising. Sam grasped onto a memory; Eddie's happy awed face as he watched the sonogram. He loved their child so much already; and he loved her. With that memory giving her strength Sam continued to read.

*******

Eddie only got stuck once. His hips didn't make the turn and got stuck where the duct went around a corner. As quietly as he could Eddie used his feet to get leverage. Finally he freed himself and continued on. He was close to Sam's room now; the next opening should be it. He'd heard her voice clearly the last several feet. It made Eddie realize how much he'd missed her the last few days.

Slowly Eddie lowered himself into the vent space in Sam's room. As he'd hoped it was behind the bed and to the left directly behind Deacon. Eddie eased the gun he'd taken from his guard earlier out of where it'd been resting in the wasteband of his jeans.

Seeing from close range Chambers's holding the gun to Sam's head caused Eddie's anger to flare. He remembered Sam's earlier scream as Chambers's fired the gun earlier. Sam should be safe at home resting preparing for the birth of their child. Picking out colors for the nursery...Eddie could shoot the grate, overpower Deacon and beat him within an inch of his life. Would feel so good to get justice for Sam. To inflict the same pain on the former judge that his henchmen had put on Eddie during his captivity...

With an effort Eddie shoved those thoughts and emotions aside. The important thing; the only thing that mattered right now was getting Sam out. His window of opportunity was rapidly closing. With a steadying breath Eddie raised the gun and took aim.  
******

Sam's headache was getting worse. She paused and put down the tablet raising her hand to her head to massage her forehead. The movement caused her head to lower and forced Chambers to take a step back. That was when Sam heard a gunshot.

The shot was so close and so loud that Sam threw herself down on the bed her hands protectively covering her baby bump. Her ears were ringing like last time and her head pounded like a drum. She screamed as she saw Deacon topple to the floor blood pouring from a head wound. There was another shot and Sam closed her eyes trying to make herself as small as possible.  
********

Eddie shot the grate at each of the lower corners. He kicked it out of the way and clambered out. He ran to Sam who was huddled on the bed shaking her eyes tightly closed. Eddie let out a relieved breath when he didn't see any blood; she wasn't hurt.

"Sam, it's me it's over. You're safe."Eddie soothed as he gripped Sam's shoulders. "It's over. He's dead he won't hurt you any more."

Sam blinked and opened her eyes. They widened when Sam focused on Eddie and then she launched herself into Eddie's arms. He held her close as she cried.

"Y-you're alive!"Sam exclaimed once her sobs subsided. "He told me you were but I thought it might be a trick..."

"Nothing would keep me from you."Eddie vowed as he kissed her and then placed a hand on Sam's stomach. "Both of you."

The police swarmed in with Chris and Captain Sonders in the lead guns drawn.

"He's dead."Sonders confirmed as he knelt next to Chambers's still form. "Somebody find that phone and end the live feed."

Chris found the phone on the bed and turned it off.

"It's over."Chris said smiling at Eddie. "Nice shot."

*****  
Sam felt really woozy as she clung to Eddie. Nausea rolled in her stomach as her headache intensified. She was about to tell Eddie when the room spun and she slipped into the black void of unconsciousness.

*********

Eddie felt Sam go limp in his arms and he looked down at his partner. Sam's face was very pale. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one.

"Need a doctor in here, now!"Eddie shouted as he eased Sam down onto the bed.

"On it."Chris confirmed as she ran from the room.

"Stay with me, Sam."Eddie pleaded. "Stay with me."


	21. Chapter 21

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 

Sam was rushed to the Obstetrics on the third floor and Eddie ushered into a nearby waiting room with Zeus and Chris. Logically he understood why but Eddie just wanted to be by Sam's side.She needed him. Exhaustion hit as the adrenaline wore off. The double whammy would've knocked Eddie off his feet if Zeus hadn't caught him. Eddie hadn't even realized his friend was in the room with him.

"Easy."Zeus cautioned as he eased Eddie onto the nearby blue sofa.

"I'm getting you some soup or broth and something to drink."Chris stated worriedly as she left.

Eddie buried his face in his hands struggling to keep from passing out. Sam needed him; he had to keep it together.

"I'm getting a doctor."Zeus said as he stood. "You need to be checked out too."

"I'm okay."Eddie replied as he removed his hands and met his friend's gaze. "Just the combo of lack of sleep and food and stress."

"Eat whatever Chris brings you."Zeus ordered as he sat in a green chair. "You won't be any help to Sam if you don't take care of yourself."

Eddie nodded. They were both silent for several minutes.

"Did I make the wrong move, Zeus?"Eddie asked hoarsely. "Should I have waited for them to negotiate?"

"She was under stress no matter what."Zeus responded with a shake of his head. "Ending it quickly was the best choice."

Chris returned with a tray of food and set it on the coffee table in front of Eddie. He gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks ."Eddie acknowledged as he picked up a mug of chicken broth.

"Captain needs to debrief me."Chris said apologetically as she straightened. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."Eddie said again as he stood and hugged Chris. "For everything."

"Keep me posted."Chris replied as she left.

Eddie sank wearily back onto the sofa. He finished the broth and the two glasses of water which was making him feel a bit better. Eddie was just drained physically and emotionally.

"Get some shuteye."Zeus advised quietly. "Rest while you can."

"Can't."Eddie said worriedly. "Too much spinning around in my head. We didn't plan on being parents, Zeus. Hell, we didn't even really date, but she's my family. If I lose one or both...I..."

"I know."Zeus commented sadly. "But Sam's in good hands. Some of the best doctors in the country are at this hospital. Hold on to that."

Eddie nodded. Sam had turned his life upside down from the moment Syd introduced them. Now Eddie couldn't picture his life without her. All Eddie wanted was for them to welcome their child into the world and start the next chapter of their lives.

*******  
Two hours later Chris returned to the waiting room to find Eddie pacing. She'd hoped that the fact she hadn't gotten an update just meant no news was good news. She gave Eddie a hug and then sat down on the sofa near Zeus.

"This is taking too long."Eddie commented anxiously as he turned to face his friends.

"I'm sure they're just running tests and taking precautions."Chris said as she stood and took Eddie by his right arm. "Let's find you a change of clothes."

Eddie glanced down at his clothes as if realizing for the first time since his escape what rough shape they were. Chris's heart went out to him. Eddie looked so lost, worn down and worried. It made her want to take Chambers out of the morgue and kill him again.

"Come on."Chris urged tugging at the PI's hand.

"I'll find you if there's news."Zeus promised. "Go, it'll help."

They left the waiting room with Chris hoping that once they returned there would be an update.

*******

In a clean pair of dark blue scrubs the medical staff had given him Eddie returned to the waiting room.

"Thank you both for waiting with me."Eddie commented breaking the silence. "I'd be going crazy by myself."

"What friends are for."Chris replied as they sat back on the sofa.

"I updated Berto while you were gone."Zeus interjected. "He's on his way."

"Okay."Eddie acknowledged with a nod.

The room fell into a tense silence.

Finally at almost the three hour mark Dr. Bailey entered the waiting room. Eddie jumped to his feet taking several steps forward.

"How is she?"Eddie demanded.

"Was touch and go for a bit but we have Sam stabilized."Dr. Bailey reported with a smile. "She and the baby are okay. I'm going to monitor her for a few days so she'll have to stay here. But if there's no further complications Sam can go home and we'll treat her condition with medication."

"Thank God."Eddie whispered as he ran a hand over his face. "Can I see her?"

"Sam's been asking for you."Bailey replied with a nod. "Follow me."

"We'll take off then."Zeus said as he clasped Eddie on his left shoulder. "Tell Sam I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Me too."Chris added with a smile. "I'm glad they're okay."

"I'll tell her."Eddie promised as he turned and quickly followed the doctor.

*******

 

"I wasn't dreaming."Sam exclaimed as Eddie entered the exam room. "You really are here."

"I'm okay."Eddie replied softly as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed pulling her into an embrace. "You scared me to death."

"Scared me too when I woke up surrounded by doctors."Sam said tearfully. "I tried so hard to keep calm, Eddie...I really did."

"You were amazing."Eddie complimented.

"I thought he was going to kill me."Sam said quietly.

"It's over, Sam."Eddie soothed. "Your'e safe."

After a moment Sam pulled back and looked at her partner's bandaged hands.

"Eddie! Your hands!"Sam exclaimed worriedly.

"Just got scraped up when I escaped."Eddie explained. "Bandages will be gone in a few days."

Sam nodded and nestled back into Eddie's arms.

"I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."Sam said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."Eddie responded huskily. "Both of you."

They sat like that for a long time. Sam knew how lucky they were. She was so grateful that Eddie was alright and so was their unborn child. She was looking forward to starting their life together.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: What the heart wants  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 

epilogue

 

Eddie watched his one month old daughter Alyssa Marie sleep. It'd been hectic few months to say the least. They'd found a condo not far from Eddie's office and had just barely moved in before the baby came.They had talked about marriage. However since their romantic relationship had started so unconventionally they'd decided to just try normal for awhile before adding marriage to the mix. 

It was now nearly three in the morning he'd been on a stakeout all night. He'd made progress with the case; gotten the photos he needed. Most of the time he was working Eddie was thinking of how much he couldn't wait to get home. It was amazing how much his life had changed.  
Leaning on the crib's rail Eddie leaned down and very lightly touched Alyssa's right hand. So very small. She had Sam's light brown hair and his eyes. Part of Eddie still couldn't believe someone would be calling him Dad.

“Thought I heard you come home.”Sam said softly as she entered the nursery.

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”Eddie replied as he straightened and pulled Sam into an embrace and kissed her.

“It's okay.”Sam said as she rested her head on his chest as she looked down at their daughter. “How'd the stakeout go?”

“Good, should be wrapping up the case soon.”Eddie replied quietly. “Was thinking of taking off early tomorrow afternoon. We can take Alyssa to the beach.”

“Sounds wonderful.”Sam agreed.

Eddie took Sam's right hand and led her out of the nursery. As he gently closed the door Eddie knew that as much as he'd never imagined this outcome for his partnership with Sam he was grateful. Every day with their daughter had been amazing. Life wasn't perfect whatever lay ahead Eddie and Sam would handle it as a family.

 

End


End file.
